Amazing
by herochan1313
Summary: Chie get's attacked by a strange spider like shadow and gets amazing power! but when a strange american with similar powers comes to get her help can she prove she can protect her town?
1. Chapter 1: spider chie

_This is a random ides, don't know if it's good but when it popped up I had to write about it!_

_Herochan1313 doesn't own Spiderman or Persona they belong to Marvel and ATLUS respectively._

"Watch out you guys! I can't scan that thing!"

Upon thinking back the second Chie heard Rise say that she should have guessed something was going to happen. But when she

thought about what had happened to her after the fact she let it slide….if only a little bit. The shadow the team had been fighting was

like nothing they'd faced yet, it was a huge spider that gave Chie a huge case of the willies and she wanted to kill it fast. However when

Yu tried to use his strongest combo with his Persona Black frost they found that the spider was nearly indestructible. All seemed lost

until it faced Chie and ran straight toward her kamikaze style, exploding into strange dark dust upon impact. When she felt her eyes

falling she began to fall and she heard cries of her name from her fellow teammates.

"She's okay Youske-kun! Whatever that thing did to her it didn't hurt her physically."

Youske was scared as hell when he saw Chie, his Chie, fall down like that. He was glad that damn shadow had taken its own life

because if it hadn't he'd kill it himself. The team had left the TV world for now to get Chie medical help but strangely once they made it

to a hospital she was deemed ok…sort of.

"We can't say for sure children but there's some kind of…toxic substance in her blood. It's not harmful but we'd like to take tests

anyway." A doctor had told the team as they went to visit Chie. When they entered the dimly lit room they were shocked to see their

friend hooked up to a dozen deadly looking devices.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

This outburst from Youske was to be expected, as he'd show sighs of liking Chie for months now, but even the others had to agree this

was too far. They remained by her side for a few hours until they were forced to go, but that had only been the tip of the iceberg.

Within her dreams Chie found herself in an unfamiliar place, atop a building that reached the sky (A skyscraper that's what Yu had

called them!) Covered in thick fog. She couldn't see anything in front of her but she stepped forward regardless. She tried to recall

what had happened but just as she remembered the spider she felt nothing beneath her feet. She began to fall off the heaven high

building into the foggy streets below, fear struck her but as she fell she felt an odd sensation and she placed her fingers in a surfer's

symbol and clenched. A light blue web of sorts sprang free from her wriest and she felt it hit something and swing her forward. Just as

she thought she'd gone crazy but she ended up hitting another building and….sticking to the wall? She climbed up the building and

when she reached top side she noticed some of the fog had faded and she could get a better look at her surroundings.

"Is….this Tokyo? What the hell is going on?"

Chie asked herself as she looked at her hands for sighs of the blue web. When she found nothing her head began to hurt and she heard

the voice of Youske cry out: "Wake up Chie!" And her vision began to fade away once more.

Chie awoke with the sun in her face and found herself hooked up to a lot of stuff. She recalled what had happened and her dream and

began to doubt her sanity when she reached for the bed rail only to have her hand stick to it. She tried to grab her arm but soon she

was stuck to every little thing near the bed. She backed off the bed and accidently ended up on the wall somehow. Before she could

realize that her dream had been real she heard (or rather felt) the door open. The entire team stood there, gaping as they saw Chie on

the ceiling with multiple objects stuck to her.

"Um…hey guys! Guess who's all better?"

"Fascinating! You seemed to have gained arachnid powers from that shadow! Much like that American comic book hero!"

The second Chie was released from the hospital Naoto had made this observation and among the groups confusion Kanji spoke up.

"Oh! Ya mean that, uh Spiderman guy? I read some of those books when Ma took me to America! Lot of crazy crap from that place…"

They agreed on that and asked Chie what she was going to do about it.

"Don't know…guess just use it to help kick shadow butt?"

The laughed at her naive outlook but Youske was a tad bit worried about her suddenly getting super powers. Sure they seemed fun as

hell but what about after the murders were solved? Would she still be like this? His heart could feel hers growing more frantic and

powerful by the seconds. It wasn't jealousy like he'd felt with Yu, but…it was more like a sense of loving worrying. First chance he'd get

he would finally admit his feelings toward his….spider girl? Well whatever she was he loved her and wanted to make sure her life was

connected to his.

"Hey does this mean Chie-san is a super hero? What's your name?"

Teddie asked this with his normally innocents and Chie thought about that before grinning and answering.

"Yeah! I'm….the amazing mizugumo girl!"

She struck a pose at this but the rest of the gang laughed at her and Youske managed to spit out.

"A water spider? May as well call you steak girl!"

He earned a kick from Chie for this and soon after the team laughed at him he thought.

"_You know…maybe I can hold off on that heartfelt admission until later." _

And that's all for now folks! Next time we have a random web swinging event! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: love at first bite

**This is a random idea, don't know if it's good but when it popped up I had to write about it!**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Spiderman or Persona they belong to Marvel and ATLUS respectively.**

Chie was about to question her sanity by the time she jumped off the Junes roof that night. After leaving the hospital and getting chewed out by her parents

Chie found it hard to sleep that night. So she decided to test out her new powers by going for a midnight walk, or in her case swing. At first she wondered

how she could even do it, but after a few test shots she found that her new webs could stick to anything like her. So after a rocky lift off she found herself

gliding through the streets of Inaba like a bird, or as best she could in a small town. "This is a blast! Why didn't I think of this before?" The girl asked as she

nearly avoid running into the Junes building. After she scaled up said building ala spider climbing she looked down at the town. She had a strange feeling that

something big was going to happen soon, bigger even than the TV world. She knew somehow she had to protect it from this threat with her new powers but

what would the others think? None of them could stop her if she tried but strangely it was Youske that kept popping into her mind, with his eyes filled with

worry. "Youske…I'm pretty sure he was going crazy when I was sleeping. But why him? Unless…." Her mind came to the logical conclusion that the Junes heir

must have liked her but she had to know from him. So without thinking she leapt off the Junes roof and headed for Youske's house via web line.

Elsewhere Youske was about to call it a night after watching the newest episode of Cassern Sins on Toonami when he heard his phone ring. Curious as to who

was calling he checked it and saw Chie on the caller I.D. He answered quickly with a comment of. "Chie? What are doing up? Shouldn't you be resting?" At

first there was no reply then the girl asked him something out of the blue. "Youske….do you like me?" The Junes heir felt as if he'd been hit with another

critical hit to the nads as he stammered. "W-What's this coming from?" She simply asked him the same question and he was forced to answer. "The truth is…

yes. I like you a lot Chie, you're beautiful, strong, and different from other girls." When she didn't respond to this he feared the worse. But a knock on his

window showed that Chie was hanging outside his house. He quickly opened the window but before he could ask what she was doing their She grabbed him

with webs and pulled him in for a kiss. He was startled at first but soon he melted into the kiss. When it was done she resumed yanking him towards her as

she gestured toward the window and asked. "Care for a midnight walk?" He nodded and carefully held her hands as they swung through the night via webs

for a romantic date of sorts.

Miles away from Inaba in the United States, a man was studying a computer screen filled with holographic images of a mouse with three legs. He was middle

aged, wore a lab coat with a pined up sleeve and looked very tired. His name was Dr. Curt Connors and thanks to Peter Parker his life was going to be good.

All his life Connors had only one arm, and all his years in collage were spent alongside the father of Peter to try to grow the limb back. At one point they

seemed to have found the answer but Parker left with all his data one night, leaving his son with his uncle and aunt. Connors had lost all hope then but

thankfully years later Peter stumbled upon his dad's data, allowing Connors to heal limbs. Despite not being tested on humans he was going to be forced to

use it on himself. While he wanted his arm back there was no idea what the serum could do to human DNA. If only his boss hadn't demanded it so soon, he

could have tested it more. But if he had to give up on his life's research he may as well have two arms. Before the doctor could heal his missing limb, his

office was suddenly covered in thick fog and his mental alarm went off. "_Do you wish to heal what is lost to you mortal?"_ A voice clearly female asked him

from the fog. He started to panic when he felt something dark stir within his heart, making his judgment about the mysterious voice dwindle. "Who are you?

What are you?" He asked the voice, getting chilled laughter in response. "_I am the desires of mankind, the goddess of the fog, I am Izanami!_" And that was

the last thing the doctor heard before he lost himself in the fog, and felt his body undergo a sinister transformation.

After much debate and some tender kisses from her new boyfriend Chie decided that she would use her newly found powers to use as a superhero. After all

her dream was to become a hero of justice, so this was a sigh or something right? While it was true that there wasn't much crime going on in Inaba (apart

from the murder cases) that didn't mean Chie couldn't be the hero she'd always wanted to be. Now if only Youske would stop trying to change her mind.

"Youske, for the last time I'll be fine! " Despite her telling the Junes heir this many times he still tried to convince her otherwise. "I know that! But…if I were

to lose you…" That was as far as he got before she trapped him in a tender lip lock that caught him off guard. He held her close to him, not wanting to let go

for fear of losing her, his lips begging to stay connected to hers as their tongues danced in pleasure. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she gladly

allowed him entrance as they resumed kissing. After a while they came up for air and Youske told her the three words she'd wanted him to tell her. "I love

you." She blushed deeply and pecked his cheek as she replied. "And I love you too."

**Well that was a chapter, what happens next? Will Izanami summon forth the lizard? Only time will tell.**


End file.
